This invention relates generally to feeding systems for poultry and the like, and more particularly concerns a traveling hopper feeding system which will efficiently deliver a uniform mix of feed to a great number of poultry cages many times a day.
In modern poultry operations, relatively sophisticated equipment permits large flocks of poultry to be maintained at high levels of performance with relatively small amounts of hand labor or husbandman attention. For example, the production of high quality eggs by a layer flock can be maximized by the use of highly specialized poultry care equipment, and by feeding the layer hens on a diet which is carefully controlled as to the amount and nature of feed provided. Large numbers of hens can be cared for and their egg production maximized if they are caged, and if careful control is exercised over the amounts and the nature of the feed mixture delivered to these caged hens.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a poultry feeding system for use with caged poultry which will deliver an accurately metered amount of feed to a feed receptacle or trough associated with each cage, and which will do so quickly and efficiently.
It is another object of the invention to provide a poultry feeding system which will deliver feed so that a given amount of feed is presented at each cage after feed delivery is complete, regardless of how much feed has previously been taken from the receptacle associated with the cage.
A related object is to provide a feed delivery system which delivers accurately and precisely measured amounts of feed to each poultry-containing cage.
Yet another object is to provide a feeding system which will minimize if not entirely eliminate the possibility that the feed mix being delivered might separate into constituent parts while it is being handled by the feed system.
Still another object is to provide such a feeding system which minimizes the amount of electrical or other energy required to properly operate the system.
A further object is to provide such a system which is reliable and rugged in design and operation, and which minimizes the time, effort and money to be spent on maintenance and repair.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.